1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, such as copier, printer, scanner, facsimile, composite machine or multi-function peripheral, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a recording medium, such as SD memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a composite machine or multi-function peripheral which is provided with a copier function, a printer function, a scanner function and a facsimile function has come to be marketed. The composite machine or multi-function peripheral is configured to print an image on a copy sheet when it functions as a copier or a printer. The composite machine or multi-function peripheral is configured to read an image from an original document when it functions as a copier or a scanner. The composite machine or multi-function peripheral is configured to transmit an image to or receive an image from an external device through a communication line when it functions as a facsimile. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-084383.
In recent years, various kinds of application program and platform have come to be implemented in the composite machine or the multi-function peripheral. What is concerned about under such circumstances is that it may be difficult to adapt the existing platform for new application programs which are implemented successively. It is very difficult to take into consideration, at the time of design of a platform, the differences between the currently developed application programs developed, or predict the functions of application programs that will be developed in the future. There may be a possibility that a certain application program does not operate normally under the influence of the platform according to the kind of the application program.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for adapting the platform to conform to various changes of the application programs appropriately.